In his eyes
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Porque está todo en sus ojos. Esme/Carlisle


_Oh, No sé. Ya lo digo antes de que preguntéis. Quiero decir, sí, sé que debería estar estudiando mis parciales o siguiendo ese fic que tengo empezado o acabando ese capítulo de mi "novela" que me trae loca o recogiendo mi cuarto o cientos y cientos de cosas más, pero es que puse Kiss FM ayer por la noche y mirad lo que pasa u.u En fin, es mi primer **Carlisle/Esme** y espero hacerles justicia aunque sólo sea un poquito (porque la verdad es que el shoot es súper corto...). La verdad es que no he visto muchos fics suyos y eso me da que pensar..._

_Esperando que os guste y no me apedreéis, me despido. Mordiscos,_

_Kira._

* * *

**It's in his kiss**

- Abuela, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta del abuelo?

Renesmee lanza la pregunta cargada de inocencia, con esa vocecita suya de soprano que suena a campanitas de Navidad. Los demás la miran sonriendo, divertidos. La niña lleva un buen rato sentada en el suelo sin hacer ruido y todos han pensado que estaba mirando a la televisión, como el resto, pero parece ser que ha estado rumiando su pregunta antes de hacerla.

Esme parece cogida por sorpresa, por lo general Nessie la abraza o juega con ella, pero no suele hablarle porque parece que siempre sobran las palabras cuando se trata de ella. Y, además, raras son las ocasiones en que sus padres, Jacob o Rosalie la dejan libre un minuto para que ella pueda disfrutar de su novedoso papel de abuela. Coge en brazos a la niña y, al segundo siguiente, Alice, Jasper y Emmet han desaparecido, dejándolas solas para que ella pueda responder sus preguntas a gusto.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? – presiona Nessie, jugando con el medallón que pende del cuello de su abuela.

Esme no necesita pensarlo y esboza una sonrisa dulce y maternal.

- Sus ojos.

- Son dorados, como los de todos – replica ella como si no hubiese dado la respuesta que quería.

- Sí, pero fueron lo primero que vi cuando abrí los míos.

Esme es capaz de recordarlo perfectamente. No le habla a su nieta del dolor, de los huesos rotos soldándose ni tampoco del fuego que corrió por todos los rincones de su cuerpo hasta que su corazón dejó de latir, porque no son cosas que una niña (ni siquiera una tan lista como Renesmee) deba oír.

Y parece que otra pregunta va a ser lanzada al aire cuando les llega el olor y Nessie salta de sus brazos para salir corriendo mientras grita:

- ¡Jacob está en casa!

Esme se ríe entre dientes mientras oye al lobo recibirla con un abrazo y sabe que puede marcharse tranquila porque queda en buenas manos. Sube las escaleras con calma y entra en su dormitorio. Carlisle está tumbado bocarriba, con los ojos cerrados, y realmente parece un vampiro de película. O lo parecería si no se estuviese sujetando el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y masajeándose una sien con la otra mano. Ella sonríe y se sienta a su lado, en la cabecera de la cama. Después acaricia su pelo con cuidado.

No hay palabras para explicarlo. Lo que fue abrir los ojos y verle a él, glorioso y preocupado, al borde de un ataque de nervios porque ella no despertaba, serio y casi triste por que algo hubiese salido mal. Llevaba la bata blanca del hospital y tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sujetaba su mano acariciándola en un ademán tranquilizador. Como si a ella, después de verle, le hiciera falta que la calmasen. Supo que estaría a su lado para siempre y le dio igual que la garganta le quemase al principio o que, de repente, tuviese un hijo adolescente de varias décadas (porque sí, Edward fue su hijo desde que lo conoció, tanto si él quería como si no, y nunca ha dejado de serlo).

Sabía que estaba atada a él, y nada la habría hecho más feliz que eso.

Carlisle era perfecto, y encajan como las dos piezas de un puzle o los dos engranajes de un mismo mecanismo. No necesitaron nunca hablar para saber qué se estaban diciendo. Era extraño. Y reconfortante. Nunca se han dicho _Te quiero_ porque no hace falta.

En realidad, _está todo en sus ojos_. Por eso ella los adora.

Carlisle sonríe al notar la mano de su esposa acariciándole y la coge para besarla y apretarla con fuerza.

- Alice va a volverme loco si sigue insistiendo con que tenemos que añadir un piso más a esta casa para un guardarropa – musita, abriendo los ojos.

Porque Carlisle lo sabe. Sabe que a Esme le gustan y quiere que ella tenga todo lo que desee en cualquier momento, y le da igual porque en realidad él no necesita parpadear y también le encanta contemplarla a ella. Es algo de lo que nunca se va a cansar.

Su mujer se ríe ligeramente. Sí, Carlisle es perfecto. Es paciente y diplomático, sensato, tierno. Le quiere. Aunque no se lo diga.

Se inclina y le da un suave beso en los labios.

También está todo en sus besos.

* * *

_Tomatazos, flores... Cualquier cosa menos palos y piedras, por favor. Ya sabéis que se agradecen los comentarios ;P_


End file.
